


♥ All night long ♥

by RubyTai606



Category: Mystic Messenger (Video Game)
Genre: Blow Jobs, Dancing, F/M, Hickeys, I'm Bad At Summaries, Nightclub, Oral Sex, Porn With Plot, Sex, Smut, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex, don't judge my english, i'm not native in this language.
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-13
Updated: 2017-10-13
Packaged: 2019-01-17 00:12:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,628
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12353424
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RubyTai606/pseuds/RubyTai606
Summary: It all starts at a nightclub, and ends, well ... in a hotel. Did the Mint Eye Hacker get a break from his tight routine?





	♥ All night long ♥

You're dancing loose on the music beat, half a pint of beer in hand. You do not even care about guys coming to you in the middle of the lane, none of them have what it takes to get your attention. The controlled darkness of the nightclub leaves you in a frenzy of sensuality. You shake and spin to the sound of sexy music coming out of the speakers. Your hair rebel against gravity as you go up and down without shame in the hypnotizing dance from your soul. You do not notice, but they all turn away and look at you, making room for your feminine savagery to take over the dance floor. Your eyes closed making you connect directly with all the art of your carefree dance. Two, four, six hands touch you and you glide gracefully between them. your eyes open, one, two, and three faces around you. All them hypnotized trying to achieve the majesty of your body in coordinated movement. your eyes are deep and give a silent warning for them to move away. Eyes between open you go through the hall, you do not stop to sway in the hallucinating rhythm played by the Dj. The song reaches a slow and provocative moment when you notice him in the crowd. He is leaning loosely on a wall, one hand in his pocket and another holding a mug of beer. His mint-colored eyes pierced your, as if you were a foot away. You could not divert his keen gaze. For the first time someone caught you with so little. You rocked your hips with more vigor in the malice of his gaze. Two, four hands on you and the music picked up at its peak as you expertly strayed between the guys. You slowed your own pace to turn your beer all over, purposely letting it drain to the neckline. You provocatively wiped away what remained on your lips, the drops that ran down your neckline glowed with the colored light of the strobe. Your gaze was still faithfully connected to the white-haired guy with pink tips. He bit his lip with your last performance. Like a magnet, you felt your body moving toward him. He knocked over what was left of his glass and brushed his tongue slowly over his lips, looking at you. You felt your body warm in the mystery of this sexy man. The music mended in another with the same attractive rhythm, and as a spell you reached the enigmatic man, you turned your body and rubbed bent over him. Your butt rubbed against his already hardened cock. He wrapped one hand on your hip and the other curled into your hair following your movement. He slammed his cock into you discreetly so that only you would notice the movement. He propelled you forward and pulled you back in sync with your dance. You felt every fiber of your body being activated for that man.

 

The hot guy who wore a leather jacket, turned you and smiled, he pulled in an intoxicating kiss. The music changed, but you did not even notice it, the warmth of the kiss took you to a private paradise where just you and he exist. Nothing mattered, nothing was noticeable. This man simply dragged you into that dimension of pleasure and enigma. You felt disturbed and confused in just one kiss. He had his tongue playing boldly in your mouth, soft and rough in every way, in all directions. He turned you to the wall, your wrists fastened by his hands. Everything on this man was intoxicating and so, it did not matter that we were in public. People gave up looking at you before he turned you to the wall and the dim lighting hid you in the shadows. He broke the kiss, and trailed his tongue down your jaw. He reached your neck and sucked hard, biting then. You gasped, you wanted to touch him too, but the tightness in your wrists did not loosen. He bit your collarbone and kissed softly afterwards. You began to feel that the environment was becoming inappropriate for what you wanted to do with this man. And then he spoke to you for the first time.

 

\--Come with me, princess?

 

The words were spoken with a seductive tone. His deep, whispering voice danced in your ears and carried waves of electricity into your blood. You wanted him, so you took the hand he held out to you and walked out of the nightclub. The contrast of the cold of the night with your warm skin gave a pleasant sensation. your vision shifted to his face, the street was brighter so you can clearly see his features. He was definitely the most handsome guy you'd ever laid eyes on, and the air of mystery emanating from him only made him sexier for you. You arrived in front of a motorcycle, he climbed in and made a gesture for you to accompany him.

 

You came to a luxury hotel, where he got the best room. And he pulled you by the hand to the elevator. As the elevator door closed he pushed you into the wall and kissed you deeply, the pleasure you had already felt since the nightclub intensified as he ran his hands down your body. You lost track of time when the elevator made a noise indicating that you hit the requested floor. He wrapped his arm around your waist and stepped out of the elevator, he was altering into kissing your neck and looking up the room number. Finally, you found the room and entered. He locked the door behind him and pulled you by the waist. Your eyes meet for a moment and you can see the lust dripping from his gaze. He put his hand on your chest over your blouse and squeezed it, then massaged. You threw your head back in the excitement, he seized the opportunity and grabbed your hair behind your head holding you in that position. His mouth went to your jaw, giving quick kisses and walking down the path. On the neck he stopped for a few moments, he sucked and bit hard enough to mark you, but not to hurt you.

 

He continued the way until he reached your other neglected breast, he took the stiffened nipple in his mouth and sucked and bit on top of the cloth. Every movement he made in your covered bosom made your mind spin in anticipation of what he would do next. He released your hair and took your lips roughly, in a swift movement he removed all the clothing from your body, leaving only the lingerie. You wore a set of black lace and he smiled deliciously as he paused to admire. That was your chance to touch him. You removed his jacket and threw it in a random direction, then removed the red tank top. His skin was very pale, as white as the moon. His skin had scars all over his torso, some small and some deeper, but mostly the majority seemed to be there a long time. You ran his right arm around a peculiar tattoo he had and he watched you, let you take your time exploring his body. You moved your hands to his back and traced the fingernail with soft movements from the bottom up, causing shivers of pleasure in him, he squeezed your hips in the movement and threw his head back. Imitating his previous onslaught, you laid your lips on his neck, biting and sucking like he did, you too would leave marks on this man. He lifted your leg and pulled you firmly to him. He took your lips and directed you to the bed, you reached the edge and fell sitting on the mattress. You quickly grabbed the waistband of his pants and unbuttoned the clasp. Pulling his pants down, you stroked his penis through the boxers. Facing him with desire, you pulled him out, it was big and throbbed for you. You circled your hand at the end of the length and pumped twice before bringing your mouth to the top. You licked slowly, picking up all the drops that were already coming out of him. The groan he let out resembled a growl, and then he lifted a hand to your head and tangled it tightly in your hair strands. You took his gesture avidly, and skillfully sucked from the top to the end of his entire limb. You intensified the movement of your head, and realized how much he breathed breathlessly. You circled the top with your tongue and teeth, gently, and it was enough for him to push you into the bed.

 

He set you on the edge of the bed and spread your legs with his fingers nailed to the inside of your thighs. He got down on his knees and slowly kissed your leg and rose to the hottest part of your body. He reached where you most desired and left a soft kiss on your clit over the sodden lace. Both hands concentrated on the sides of your panties and forced the material until it ripped open. He removed the rest of your ruined panties and tossed them somewhere on the floor of the room. He caught your gaze with his as he dragged his tongue lazily across the length of your crack. The erotic vision made you shiver and the heat began to drip from you. He savored every drop of your fluids until he focused on your clit, sucking with vigor. You could no longer hold the sounds coming out of control of your mouth and he smiled at that. He increased the speed and pressure on you, as he added two fingers to your entrance, he bent them inside you and hit the point that drove you crazy. He continued to stimulate this point. Your legs began to tremble, you would not last much longer. He never wavering in the move, he definitely knew what he was doing and it was taking you right to your limit. Your inner walls began to tighten around his fingers, and when you thought he could not be faster, he sped up his tongue and two fingers inside you. You let a wild sound trickle from your lips as you reached the strongest orgasm of your life. You arched your back as he kept pushing you to extend your orgasm.

 

\--I like that sound, princess. I want to get a lot more out of you today.

 

You did not have the energy to respond to him while you were still on the highest cloud in the sky savoring the pleasure he just gave you. He stood up slowly, licking his lips as he admired the sweaty, flushed mess he made of you. your whole body was already shaking and he had barely begun.

 

He waited for you to come down from above, and before you could open your eyes again. He lifted your legs and bent your knees to make your thighs touch your stomach. He hovered over you, squeezing his weight against you. And he positioned himself at your sensitive and pulsating entrance. He pushed the dick all the way across you, tapping deeply because of the position. He did not wait for you to adjust to his length and has already started to come in and out slowly. You could feel every vein, every part of his penis rubbing you. Inside you, he looked bigger. He took his hands to your breasts and accelerated the pace of penetration. You moaned loudly and often, as you were consumed by pleasure growing back at you. He had a lusty smile on his lips as he hit you harder and harder. Sweat was clinging to the rosy tips of hair on his forehead, and the only sound heard in the room was moaning and beat of skin against skin. His expression became sloppier and you can tell he was close. The pleasure within you was exploding again with every hard thrust he gave at your G-spot. You could not hold it, and again, you cum hard on his cock. With a few more hits, He released inside of you with a loud grunt. You could feel the warmth of your seed filling you and leading you to a third orgasm.

 

He picked you up and walked over to the head of the bed. Both sweaty and panting. He positioned you between his legs, so that your back rested on his chest. He hugged you by the waist and you laid your head on his shoulder. He pulled you into a gentle, brief kiss. You held each other until your breaths calmed down. A few moments later, you felt his hands wandering through your body again. One in your nipple and the other between your legs, you moaned in anticipation.

 

\--I want you again, princess. And again, and again ... I want to make you feel so good that you will never forget me.

 

And then he pulled you into a burning kiss.

 

As promised, he made you see paradise all night long, you had doubts if you could walk the next day. Luckily you would not have any commitments, so, he could leave you ruined today.

 

The day dawns. You go to the bathroom exhausted and drowsy, your legs still shaking slightly. This guy really was a thing in bed, he kept you up all night, he satisfied you more than anyone and you loved it. You get ready to leave, but you feel a bit embarrassed, realizing that, this guy made you have the best night of life and you do not even know his name.

 

You walk out of the bathroom, he is leaning back on bed with shirtless with one arm propped up behind his head. You quietly admire that thin body and with all the perfectly defined muscles, he smiles at you, taking you out of the trance.

 

\--Do you have to go, princess?

 

\--Hm, yeah ... I loved the night ...?

 

You stop before you finish so he understands the cue to say his name, and he does.

 

\--Saeran. Nice to meet you ~

 

He blinks boldly at you and you can’t help laughing.

 

\--I'm __.

 

You return the wink with a playful smile and approach him to kiss him on the lips before going to the door.

 

\--See you around, Saeran.

 

You smile and wave, then go through the door to follow your path.

 

What you do not know, is that he already knew everything about you before he met you, your name, age, address, likes ... everything.

 

He was not in that nightclub by chance, he was there to watch you. He chose you for an important task and now he wanted you more than before. And while you were in the bathroom, he hacked into your phone to install the RFA Messenger. And that soon, you would be only his, and that would participate in an eternal party in paradise together.

 

Saeran got up and went to the bathroom to take a shower, he decided to wait a few minutes before contacting you.

 

_"Now you're mine, __. And I'll make sure to fulfill all your wishes, so you'll never think of leaving me, my princess_. "

 

Approximately fifteen minutes after you leave the hotel, you are almost entering the subway station when your phone starts to ring a strange noise. You reach inside the bag, scared, it never made that sound before. The screen is all black and running green letters. You do not know what's going on, and not even what to do. You are about to restart the phone manually to see if the sound disappears. When, unexpectedly ...

 


End file.
